


Best Friend

by FlexyMcgee (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/FlexyMcgee
Summary: Okay, So we have this thing going where we're just writing one shots off of each other's one shots and I'm loving this. Thank you for indulging in my new fantasy Couple Obsessive! You're the best!





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive2105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive2105/gifts).



“Carol” Pasha called after her, but she shook her head and quickly dabbed at her tears as she made her way up to her room. Pasha had been staying with her on and off for the last two weeks ever since they’d admitted their love for one another, It was easy to tell they were together without them saying anything to anyone. He’d hold her hand in public and sometimes he’d kiss her cheek, but they hadn’t gone any further than that in public which is what now lead to Carol in tears hiding from her boyfriend.

Locking the door behind her Carol felt like a teenager as she flopped down on her queen-sized bed furiously wiping at her eyes. She could hear Pasha moving up the stairs and before too long there was a knock at the door. This was their first fight and Carol felt like she was partly to blame, but she had never been good with her emotions and when she cried she fled and Pasha had really hurt her feelings. She didn’t know how else to cope. She hadn’t liked a man this much in quite a long time and her heart was pretty tender.

“Baby” He called through the door hearing her sob at the use of the nickname. She could feel her heartbreaking “ I’m sorry Carol, I don’t know what I was thinking” He tried to open the door, but failed due to the lock. Taking a deep breath he knocked again hoping she’d answer by either words or unlocking the door. He just wanted some communication. He hated seeing her like this. It broke his heart to think he was the reason she was so distraught.

Finally gaining the courage Carol sniffed softly” I’m just your best friend. You really shouldn’t call me baby” She bit back referring to his earlier interview on the radio. The press had been out thick reporting in almost every magazine about Pasha and Carol’s romance, but when questioned about it in an interview for the radio he almost laughed it off telling the host that Carol was his absolute best friend practically dismissing the idea of her being his girlfriend. At the time he hadn’t thought anything of it, but when he had seen her afterwards she had a look of utter disappointment and heartbreak on her face and he knew in that moment that he had messed up.

“Carol, please let me in” He said softly” Baby, I love you and it was true you are my best friend” He said softly “I know how it sounded and I didn’t mean for it to sound like that, if it will make you smile, I would go back there and tell everyone the truth. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I would never intentionally do that. Baby please please open the door” He was almost begging her to open up. He could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes when he heard the door unlock his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the woman before him. She had mascara running down her cheeks accompanied by red puffy eyes, but she was still the most beautiful woman he could of ever hoped for.

“I love you” She whispered softly and he smiled wiping a tear from her cheek “ I’m sorry” He repeated the sentiment from earlier “ You are too good for me Carol and I will make sure everyone knows how I feel about you” He promised softly “I never meant to make you cry” He placed his hands on her hips his lips moving together with hers. There they stood in the middle of her bedroom a complete mess of make-up, tears, and regret, but somehow Pasha still felt like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
